


I’ve Got Feelings to you Know?

by Rem1con



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Minor KH3 Spoilers, also, also out of self projection cause boy i felt that a little bit, basically this all started from this one scene in the game that made my blood boil, like seriously he actually talks about them in this fic, so i'm writing this out of spite, sora talks about his feelings, this hasn't been beta'd so if there are any mistakes i'll just die i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con
Summary: In which Sora talks about his feelings





	I’ve Got Feelings to you Know?

“I’ll go.”

Everybody currently in Yin Sid’s tower gawked at Sora, who currently looked a little surprised at his own outburst.

Sora and his friends had returned to the tower to discuss what they had heard in the Kingdom of Arendelle from Larxene, that the Organization had already gathered their thirteen darknesses. It was just an added bonus that Riku and Mickey happened to be there are the time, preventing them from having to tell the same story twice.

Things had quickly turned from that to what to do now that they had confirmed the location of Ventus’ missing Heart, as it was currently sleeping within Sora. Mikey however, had reminded them that without Aqua, they wouldn’t know where Ven’s body was, so they needed to stage a rescue mission to get her first.

Something within Sora had urged him to volunteer for the mission, which is what led to the sudden bout of silence.

_“Where did_ that _come from?”_ Sora couldn’t help but wonder.

Mickey was the one to finally break the oppressive silence.

“Is that wise Sora?”

“You need the Power of Waking, Sora,” Yin Sid reminded. “Do you have it?”

Sora scratched the back of his head. “Oh, right… I don’t. At least, I don’t think I do?”

“Without that power, you are not ready to face the Realm of Darkness,” Yin Sid reprimanded him.

“Aw, c’mon…” Sora groaned.

He couldn’t help the stab of bitterness that shot through him. _“Riku doesn’t have the Power of Waking and he’s already gone… how come he gets to go?”_

Sora was brought out of his musing by the sound of Riku laughing.

“Hey!” He shouted, whirling around to face him. “What’s so funny?”

Riku shook his head. “Sorry, it just seems that Master Yin Sid knows you a little _too_ well.”

He glanced in Yin Sid’s direction. “He just knew you’d try to stage a half-baked rescue.”

Behind Sora, he could hear Donald, Goofy, and Mickey laughing at him.

Sora clenched his fists, whipping round to them with a glare on his face. “Yeah, laugh it up you three! _Very_ funny.”

“Sora,” Riku said gently. “I know you’re volunteering because you’re worried about me and Mickey.”

“Sora looked down. “Well, yeah…”

Riku smiled, placing his hand on Sora’s shoulder. “Well, thanks for that. But the Power of Waking’s really important. You can come to the rescue once you have that, okay?”

Sora put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, alright.”

He shook a finger at Riku. “But promise me you’ll be safe, no reckless stunts!”

Riku nodded his head.

Sora heard Donald behind him. “Sora’s the reckless one…”

Sora stiffened.

“No, not exactly…” Jiminy said. “He just doesn’t think!”

Sora turned to stare at them.

“If only he listened to Master Yin Sid like he listened to Riku,” Goofy stage whispered. “That would be a good start.”

“I’m _right_ here, and I _am_ listening,” Sora ground out.

Everybody started laughing, causing Sora to frown further.

“Guys…” Sora muttered. “I’m really not in the mood for this right now…”

Unfortunately, no one seemed to hear him over their laughter. Sora felt the tips of his ears burn as something started to well up inside of him.

“Donald, Goofy…” Sora pleaded. “Can we not do this?”

No one heard him. 

Sora shook, the feeling deep in his gut getting stronger and stronger. He ground his teeth together, blood roaring through his ears.

Finally, Sora couldn’t take it any longer, and he stomped his foot.

“Seriously guys! Why do we always have to do this!”

The room fell silent. 

Not wanting to say something he would regret, Sora let out a huff before stomping out of the room.

“Uh…. what just happened?” Donald asked, both confused and worried by Sora’s reaction.

Riku simply looked concerned. “I’ll go find him.”

He turned to the others. “You guys stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Riku then quickly followed Sora out of the room, intent on tracking him down.

* * *

Riku found Sora up on the roof of the tower, gazing out into the distance. He had his knees tucked under his chin, and Riku could hear him sniffling.

“Sora?” He called out gently. Sora stiffened, before wiping his face as he turned to look over his shoulder.

“O-oh, Riku! I uh… didn't see you there.”

Riku slowly approached, quickly noting Sora's eyes were slightly puffy.

“Are you okay? Everyone else is worried about you.”

“Oh, yeah. I'm fine!” Sora lied.”I'm uh… just a little tired right now.”

“Sora…”

He winced, suddenly finding it hard to look at Riku. Glancing back out towards the stars, Sora fell silent.

He heard Riku shuffle towards him, before sitting down next to him. Even though he never said a word, Sora could feel Riku staring at him. It started to make him uncomfortable, and soon enough, he tried to discreetly shift away from the silver haired boy.

Unfortunately for Sora, Riku noticed his poor attempt at stealth.

“Sora,” He said somewhat sternly. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“...” Sora muttered something unintelligible.

“Sora, you’re going to have to speak up.”

“I said I’m tired of being treated like an idiot, okay!” He snapped, standing up sharply.

“Wh-what? Sora, no one here thinks you’re an idiot.”

“Yes you do!” Sora shouted. “You all think I’m some stupid idiot who can’t do anything right!”

Sora started pacing angrily around the roof. “Everybody always goes on about how I can’t do anything on my own, and talks about me behind me back! ‘Why can’t Sora listen? When will Sora stop coming up with half-baked ideas? When will Sora stop being so dumb?’ I’m getting sick of it!”

He took a deep breath, feeling his face heat up.

“I get it, sometimes I don’t have the smartest ideas, and sometimes I bite off more than I can chew. But why is it whenever I actually have a sound idea everybody acts like it’s a miracle I can strategize?”

Sora huffed, struggling to get his anger under control while Riku could only stare at him in shock.

“And besides, I don’t get what was so funny about me volunteering anyway. It’s not like I was gonna run off without us getting to plan things out first!”

He stared Riku in the eyes. “I get enough insults about my incompetence from my enemies, why do I have to get it from my friends too?”

“I… I didn’t know it bothered you that much,” Riku said weakly.

“Of course you didn’t,” Sora snarled. “No one noticed. Everyone’s been too busy worrying about the Keyblade that they didn’t bother to think about the guy holding it.”

“What!” Riku sputtered. “Sora, that’s not true! We do care about you.”

“Oh, you do? The way I remember it, you only cared about the fact that I was ‘showing off how cool my keyblade was’.”

It was a low blow, and Sora knew it, but he couldn’t help the twinge of satisfaction he felt when Riku winced.

“Besides, you, Donald, and Goofy left me to rot in Hollow Bastion remember? You just took the Keyblade from the delivery boy and went off on your merry way.”

Sora sniffed. “None of you even apologized for it either. You all thought I just forgot about it didn’t you?”

Riku wilted slightly. It was true, he never really did say sorry.

“Sora… I know it probably doesn’t mean much right now, but I really am sorry for what I did back then. I let my jealousy get in the way, and I hurt a lot of people, especially you. Can you forgive me?”

Sora glared, trying to stay angry, but quickly found he couldn’t. After venting so much frustration, he didn’t have quite enough left to stay very mad. He did, however, have more than enough to stay upset.

“Yeah… apology accepted…”

Riku could still tell Sora was upset, and stood from where he was sitting, arms stretched out.

“You need a hug?”

Sora nodded glumly, and half walked, half shuffled towards Riku before collapsing in his arms. Sora buried his face in Riku’s chest, trying fight off the sudden wave of sadness that rushed through him.

_“Why did I say those things?”_ Sora thought. _“I was so mean… I shouldn’t act like that to my friends, especially Riku.”_

“Riku?” Sora mumbled into his shirt. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

Riku pulled away slightly, shaking his head. “No Sora, I should be sorry for not noticing anything sooner.”

He pause for a moment, before asking gently.

“Do… do you want me to tell the others about this? We should all probably know not the make those kind of jokes anymore.”

Sora nodded slightly.

“Alright,” Riku said. “I'll let the others know.”

He pursed his lips. “ But… if this has been bothering you so much, why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Sora deflated, looking away. “Well… we’ve always had more important things to worry about. My problems don’t really matter that much when the Worlds are at stake. Besides… it would have been selfish of me to complain about my feelings.”

“What?” Riku said in shock. Was he really hearing this right?

“Sora, there’s nothing wrong with being a little selfish now and then. And even then, I don’t think talking about your feelings; about your problems, is really all that selfish.”

“But it is selfish!” Sora rebuked, his breathing unsteady. “Expecting people to listen to my dumb problems when there are lives at stake is selfish. And… and that will just lead to jealousy, and anger, and hate and…”

“And what, Sora?” Riku asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“...Darkness,” Sora whimpered. “It leads to darkness.”

Riku was taken aback by this. Who knew Sora's problems ran so deep?

“Sora…” He said. “That isn't true. You're allowed to feel those things. You're allowed to talk about your feelings. That isn't selfish. Who made you think that?”

Sora shifted uncomfortably. “Well… no one really said it but… Look at Ansem, and Xemnas, and all the other bad guys we’ve run into! They were all selfish and jealous and angry… and look where that got them. It just… made them fall to the darkness.”

He looked down. “I don’t want that to happen to me too…”

Riku pulled Sora back in closer, and could feel him trembling in his arms, breath unsteady.

“Sora… That won’t happen. If anything, bottling it all up inside will just make it worse. Trust me.”

“But it’s true!” Sora shouted, shaking violently. “It’s already happening! I got all selfish and angry and, and it’s o-only gonna… It’s gonna keep getting worse and, and and…”

Sora kept stumbling over his words, slowly becoming unintelligible, before it all became too much, and he burst into ugly tears in Riku’s arms.

Riku held onto him tightly as he sobbed into his jacket, gently running a hand up and down Sora’s back.

“I’m just so tired of all this…” Sora managed to say between sobs.

“It’s okay, things will get better soon” Riku whispered. “Just… let it all out. It’s gonna be okay…”

Sora’s cries eventually turned into painful hiccups, which themselves turned into the occasional sniffling.

He shuffled a little in Riku’s grip, signalling for him to let him go a little. Riku obliged, and relaxed his grip, allowing Sora to pull away slightly.

Sora’s eyes felt dry and puffy, and he could also tell his face was covered in tear tracks and snot, some of it still on Riku’s clothes. He was too drained to feel embarrassed about it though. He blearily blinked his eyes, and slumped over some.

“Hey, Riku?” He slurred.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you… for everything…” Sora could feel himself falling asleep, and just barely managed to dodge the splotch of snot he left on Riku as he fell back into his arms.

Riku shifted Sora until he was carrying him bridle style, and looked at his sleeping face.

“No problem,” He whispered, feeling a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

Riku closed the door to the bedroom he placed Sora in, only to find everybody else standing in the hallway waiting for him.

“Well Riku?” Mickey asked. “Did ya find out what was wrong with Sora?”

Riku nodded.

“Well, what was it?” Donald said.

Riku took a deep breath.

“Sora… he was upset that we kept making fun of him.”

“Well, gwarsh, I thought we were all just having fun. You know, just teasin’ each other,” Goofy said.

“I think we all thought that way,” Riku replied. “But… we’ve all been making fun him the same way. Making jokes about his skill, his intelligence, talking about how he’d be hopeless without us. And with people like Xheanort saying the same things about him…”

Mickey’s eyes widened in realization. “He’d start to think they were true!”

Riku nodded. “Exactly.” He knew there was much more to it than that, but figured he probably shouldn't tell everybody about all of Sora's problems behind his back.

“Well… I guess we all owe Sora and apology then don't we?” Jiminy said, hopping up on Goofy's shoulder.

Riku nodded. “Yeah, we should. But let's wait till he's awake first.”

Everybody nodded, and slowly dispersed, heading to their own rooms in the tower. 

Riku was the last to leave, staring at the door to Sora’s room.

_“Sora…”_ Riku thought. _“I promise that things will be different from now on. You’ll never have to bottle up your feelings again.”_

Unknown to Riku, inside of the room, a small smile graced Sora’s sleeping face as he relaxed into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
